


Houses

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And houses, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Houses, Ilvermorny Houses, Implied Ilvermorny, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Potter AU, Professor AU, Talk of patronuses, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You talk with the Hamilsquad about which houses they'd be in.





	Houses

“So, which Houses were you all in?” you asked. “I mean, I know you all didn't go to Hogwarts, you three all went to Ilvermorny and Laf went to Beauxbatons but...”

“Do they have Houses in Beauxbatons?” Alex asked.

You, Laf, John, Alex and Herc were all sitting by the lake, enjoying the warm spring day and taking advantage of the fact that there was no work to be done and no students to pester you all. Laf was leaning against the foot of a tree next to Herc as you leaned on Laf's chest. Alex sat at Herc's feet, watching John draw the lake.

Laf sighed. “For the hundredth time, cheri, no, we don't.”

“All right, all right.”

“But Ilvermorny does, right?”

“Yeah, they do.” Herc spoke. “Let's see there's...Horned Serpent, Pukwudgie, Thunderbird and Wampus.”

“Wampus? You don't mean Krampus?” you asked. 

“No, Wampus. It's looks like a mountain lion but has six legs. I suppose you could say it's like Gryffindor.”

“Wow, and what about the other Houses?" 

“Well,” John said, flicking through to the front of his book and showed you a sketch of the oddest looking creature you'd seen. “Pukwudgie is a creature that resembles a goblin, I think this House is like Hufflepuff. Then there's Thunderbird, which is like Slytherin and then Horned Serpent is probably Ravenclaw.”

“Wow, your Houses sound amazing.” you awed. 

“So did yours when we first heard about them.” Alex smiled. “I was in Wampus. Herc was in Horned Serpent and John was in Pukwudgie.”

“What Hogwarts House were you in, pumpkin?” Herc asked you. 

“Hufflepuff. Though some people thought I belonged in Ravenclaw, but I liked being in Hufflepuff.” 

“You make a very cute Hufflepuff.” Laf cooed before kissing you on the forehead. “I wonder what Hogwarts House I would have been in.”

“That's easy.” said Alex, glancing up at the Frenchman. “Ravenclaw, through and through.” 

Herc made a face. “Nah, I'd probably say Gryffindor for you, babe.”

“I agree with Herc.” said John, glancing up from his sketch. “You're probably the bravest out of all of us.”

Alex crossed his arms and gave John a mock scolding look. “You've met me, right?”

John rolled his eyes, smiling. “You were only ever 'brave' when you were going up against Jefferson.”

“He was the only one that did.” Herc pointed out.

“Who's this Jefferson, I've heard so much about?”

“Thomas Jefferson.” John explained before Alex could. “The most pretentious, uptight fucker you'd ever meet.”

“Lovely, was he?” 

Alex made a look of pure disgust. “Can we please change the subject?”

“Sorry, darlin'.” John said, kissing Alex's temple.

“Well,” you said, bringing the topic back to school houses. “I have to agree with Alex on Laf being in Ravenclaw.”

Laf shrugged. “Just as long as it's not Slytherin.”

“What about me, babe?”

You glanced at Herc. “That's easy. Gryffindor. All those in favour say 'aye'.”

“Aye.” John, Laf and Alex chorused making Herc chuckle.

“And Alex,” you pondered. “Well, as Laf says 'mon petit lion', Gryffindor.”

Alex hissed out a 'yes', fist pumping the air a few times.

“And you, my talented Jackie, you are my fellow Hufflepuff.”

John smiled and accepted the kiss on the cheek that you gave him.

“You know,”said, Herc, glancing between you and Laf. “I'd say if you both went to Ilvermorny, Lafayette would probably be in Thunderbird or Horned Serpent and (Y/N) would be in Pukwudgie.”

You glanced over at the other two Americans. “Is that good?”

“Well, Pukwudgie house is like Hufflepuff but a very, very, very passionate Hufflepuff that mostly focuses on loyalty and very protective.” John explained. “And you are just the ticket, baby girl.”

You blushed a little, sinking into Laf's chest, hiding your face. You all stayed like that for a short while. You resting against Laf's torso as he and Herc rested their heads together, Alex resting his chin on Herc's knee, staring at you, and John at Laf's feet, still drawing the lake.

“Hey.” Alex said, breaking the silence. “You know what we should do? Since we've never done this. Practice patronus's. It'd be really handy one day.”

“Well, it'd be an interesting experience to see them.” said Herc. “See what animal we have.”

“Knowing Alex,” sniggered John. “It'd probably be a chihuahua.”

“OI!”


End file.
